


Sherlollipops - Wakey, Wakey!

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o0katiekins0o on tumblr prompted: Bed time frustrations. Anyone want to fill a Sherlolly prompt? Sherlock just got the baby down to sleep and some jerk rang the doorbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Wakey, Wakey!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



_Seriously??? Ten_ …Sherlock glanced at his watch as the doorbell rang again… _forty-seven at night?_ He heard Vivian start crying again, and pictured her onesie-clad form flailing and little mouth open as wide as it could get, her still-blue eyes screwed tightly shut and face bright red, and was more than ready to throttle whoever it was that had awoken her. For God’s sake, he’d only just got her to sleep! Molly was in no fit shape to take care of her at the moment, having been felled by the flu and therefore sleeping up in John’s old room – and, of course, terrified that she’d get their three-week-old daughter sick.

Hurrying into the bedroom, Sherlock scooped up his daughter – yes, exactly as he’d pictured her, with the addition of fat tears dribbling down her cheeks – and held her against his shoulder, making soothing noises while at the same time picturing various inventive ways of torturing whoever it was at the door. The bell rang again, and he almost cursed aloud, stopping himself at the last minute and turning it into a murmured, “Hush, Vivi, I’ve got you. It’s all right. We’ll just go down and see who the nice idiot is at the door, and then we’ll deduce them to within an inch of their lives and send them on their way. After that we’ll try another bottle, shall we?”

He kept his voice low and soothing and Vivi settled a bit, still snuffling and wiggling in his hold as he made his careful way down the seventeen steps to the main door. It was too bad Mrs. Hudson was such a sound sleeper – well, normally it was a good thing since otherwise she’d have heard him and Molly when they were rather enthusiastically conceiving Vivi – but that was beside the point. Right now he had an annoyance to deal with.

As he jerked open the door, the annoyance in question at first appeared to have fled. Then a tug on his dressing-gown brought his gaze downward, and he stared, shocked, at the grinning face of his seven-year-old god-daughter. “Isabelle? What on earth are you doing here at this time of night?” Sherlock craned his head around, looking in vain for her parents. “Where are John and Mary?”

“I took the Tube all by myself, Unca Lock!” she crowed. “Just like you said I could!”

Utterly flabbergasted, Sherlock continued to stare down at her before finally speaking. “I said no such thing! Come inside right now,” he added, stepping back to allow her to pass him.

Undeterred by his denial, Isabelle Wilhelmina Watson marched past him and into the foyer. “You did so! I heard you tell Mum and Daddy that I was big enough an’ that I needed to learn the city. You said it was a good way to make sure I could be safe an’ know all the good places to hide an’ stuff!”

Stifling a groan, Sherlock eased the door shut with his hip, continuing to cradle Vivi’s head with his hand. She was snuffling against his shoulder, a sure sign that she was indeed ready for the bottle he’d promised her. With a sigh, he urged Isabelle up the stairs and into the flat. “Sit here,” he ordered her, jerking his head toward his chair. She clambered up onto it obediently, although her chin was stuck out a mulish angle. Once she was settled, Sherlock, carefully handed her the baby. “Hold her while I get her bottle ready. Just like I showed you.”

“I’ve been practicing on Hamish,” she reminded him haughtily. Her younger brother was nearly six months old now, another proud addition to the Watson family – and just as blond as the rest of them.

“Fantastic,” Sherlock muttered, quickly preparing the bottle and bringing it into the sitting room. He allowed Isabelle to feel Vivi; after a few critical moments reminding her how to hold the bottle and cautioning her to keep the baby’s head propped, he hunted for his mobile and quickly dashed off a text to John.

Not a minute later his mobile rang, and he resigned himself to a long, boring conversation with John about being a bad influence. Of course he in turn would point out that it was obvious neither he nor Mary had noticed Isabelle’s disappearance, since there had been no frantic messages left on his voice mail. John would call him names and swear, Mary would intervene, and in the end they would both drive to Baker Street to pick up their wayward offspring.

Sherlock sighed and tossed his mobile onto the coffee table after the conversation went exactly as he’d predicted. He allowed Isabelle to finish the feeding, then lifted Vivi to his shoulder and expertly burped her.

Instead of falling asleep as she should have with a full tummy, Vivi seemed to have decided it was now play time, and was wiggling and making little cooing noises, which of course Isabelle was delighted to hear. Sherlock allowed the older girl to make faces and press kisses to the baby’s chubby cheeks, but finally pried her finger from Vivi’s grip and began rocking her in his arms. “Bedtime,” he announced firmly, pinning Isabelle with his gaze when she seemed about to protest. “You, back in the chair and sit quietly until your parents get here.”

Twenty minutes later, just as he’d finally got Vivi into her cot, the doorbell rang.

With a much-put-upon sigh, Sherlock lifted her once again wailing form into his arms and marched back downstairs to admit John and Mary.

At this rate, neither he nor Vivi would get nearly enough sleep tonight!

 

 


End file.
